X-ray inspection apparatus used to inspect objects such as luggage at an airport comprise a gantry structure rotatably mounted around a tunnel through which the luggage to be inspected is conveyed. The gantry structure is designed to support an x-ray source at one end of the apparatus and a plurality of x-ray detectors mounted within an x-ray detection zone of the apparatus and located at an opposite end.
Each x-ray detector module includes a collimator piece to collimate the x-rays that emerge after passing through the luggage within the tunnel.
The x-ray detector modules are bolted to the gantry structure and have to be periodically removed for maintenance purposes. However, existing x-ray detector module designs include heavy lead shielding and therefore tend to be bulky and not conducive to easy removal. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that a service technician is required to unscrew multiple bolts in order to remove a single detector module.